Desperation
by momo-mochi
Summary: AU. Naruto is the new kid at school, Sasuke the stoic popular boy, and Sakura his crazed stalker. When Naruto becomes the only person that pentrates Sasuke's wall, Sakura starts to get desperate. SasuNaru. Bad summary. HIATUS.
1. Act One

This is based on an idea I had for a music video (don't ask) and if you don't like sad endings, then you shouldn't read this. And don't be mislead by the beginning, it's definitely a SasuNaru.

My first SasuNaru fiction, so please be gentle.

Also, before I forget, if you like Sakura I suggest you don't read this.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, here comes your favorite person in the whole world," Tenten said, pointing to the young man walking their way.

"Shhh, Tenten, sheesh, could you be any louder?!"

And as Sasuke made his way through the hall, many girls swooned, and said, 'Good morning.' Sasuke, being the person that he is, did not respond to any of them.

"Ahhh, he's so cool," Sakura said aloud and then waved her arm and shouted, "Good morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke did his usual reply, which turned out to be no reply at all. He simply went to his classroom and sat down at his usual seat, then he put his elbows on the desk and intertwined his own fingers and stared at the blackboard, as if concentrating on one thing. Just like he always did.

"Sakura, I don't really understand why you like him, I mean he's no social person. In fact, all he really does is sit there and stare at the blackboard," Tenten said.

"That's because you only see him in the morning, he's part of the track team, ya know," Sakura said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you around," said Tenten as she left for her homeroom.

'Sasuke does NOT just sit there and stare at the black board,' Sakura thought as she walked in her room and took her place a couple of seats behind Sasuke. Just then the bell for homeroom to start rang.

'He SO does SO much more than that.'

The homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay, class, be quiet and listen to me," he said. "Today we have a new student."

"Where's he from, Kakashi-sensei?" asked some random student.

"That's a good question, ask him when he gets here," he said with a smile. Although, you could not see this smile for he was wearing a white mouth cover. -1-

"Come on in," Kakashi said, and made a hand gesture toward the door. And through that door stepped in the blonde boy we all know and love, Naruto.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said waving and smiling at his new classmates. But his smile turned into a slight frown, for almost immediately after saying his name, the class broke out into whispers.

"Y'mean Uzumaki Naruto as in the same Uzumaki mass murderer's son?"

"I heard all about the case, he killed thousands…"

"I heard that after he killed them he ate the bodies."

"Well, my mother said that he burned them to hide the evidence."

"And her callus was THIS big, no lie."

"Who keeps throwing paper balls at me?!"

"And then after he killed the girls he would…"

"I heard that when he was a little boy he idolized Jack the Ripper." -2-

"My dad said he was the one who set his old house on fire, I still think it was my pyromaniac of an uncle though."

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a smile and said, "My, my. It seems like you're the popular one."

"Okay, class, quiet down," Kakashi said. "Let's all give Mr. Uzumaki a warm welcome!"

"…"

"Close enough. Please take a seat next to…Ah! There's one open by Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi said, pointing to the seat.

"…Who?" asked Naruto, a bit confused.

"You see that boy with sitting there in the middle of the room? The one with his hands on his desk and he's looking at the blackboard although nothing's on it?" asked Kakashi pointing directly at Sasuke.

"…No," said Naruto scratching his head.

"Mr. Uchiha, please raise your hand," Kakashi instructed. Sasuke obeyed.

"Sit next to him, the seat to your left, his right," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and headed towards Sasuke.

'Now what is my left…Ah! There's an open seat!' Naruto thought as he sat down. Naruto's seat was in the middle part of the desks, with a wall to his right, and Sasuke his left.

'ARGH! Naruto's so lucky! He gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun! UGH! I wish I was him!' Sakura thought.

"Okay, today class we are going to learn about the wonderful world of transitive and intransitive verbs. Please pay attention as I don't feel like repeating myself," Kakashi said as he starting writing words on the blackboard. -3-

"Mr. Uchiha, please update Mr. Uzumaki as to what is going on," Kakashi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He took out his notebook and leaned over to Naruto.

"This is currently English class. These are all the notes we've had so far," Sasuke said showing his notebook to Naruto. His notes were neat, well-organized, and easy to understand.

"The most important parts are highlighted in yellow, and any rules are highlighted in green. I suggest you memorize those," Sasuke said pointing to various parts of the notebook.

Sasuke looked up from his explanation and looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "You getting all this?"

Naruto looked at him and realized that Sasuke was quite handsome. He had perfectly porcelain skin, dark eyes, and ebony hair.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks and averted his eyes from Sasuke's, to the notebook.

'Why is this guy so pretty?' Naruto asked mentally.

Sasuke, once again, rolled his eyes, "You can borrow these notes for tonight. Everything should be quite clear."

Sasuke then took out some loose pieces of notebook paper and quickly started jotting everything down on the blackboard. Despite the fact he was being hasty, his notes were still simple and clean. Naruto then took this as a cue to start taking down notes also, so he did. He opened a notebook and started writing down the stuff on the blackboard. By the time he was half-way through, he realized this wasn't his notebook.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said, and flipped through it. Yep, it was the notebook Sasuke had just handed to him. Naruto then started re-writing the notes on another piece of paper, and after he was finished, he crossed out the notes he wrote in Sasuke's notebook and wrote something else down.

Meanwhile, Sakura is sitting at her desk. Fuming.

'Not ONLY does he get to sit next to Sasuke-kun, but he gets to look at his NOTES?! DOES LIFE JUST HATE ME?!' Sakura screamed in her head. She was so angry that she had snapped her pencil in two…for the second time…

'Calm down Sakura, calm down. It's no big deal, he's only being nice to Naruto,' Sakura mentally said while grabbing a new pencil.

"Any questions?"

"Uhm, yeah Kakashi-sensei, I have one," said the same random student as before.

"Too bad. Ask one of your classmates, maybe I'll answer it…tomorrow. Well, this concludes today's lesson," said Kakashi as he left for his next class. The school day went on, and the math teacher came in, taught and left. After the math teacher, the history teacher came in, taught, and left. -4- Sasuke also gave his notes to Naruto for those classes.

Soon it was half-way during the day. Which meant one thing: lunch time! Too bad for Naruto he had forgot his money in his rush to get to school on time.

"Ugh…I'm so hungry," Naruto said as he laid his head on his desk. He turned to his left to see that Sasuke was gone, it's not like it mattered to Naruto, but he did wonder where he went.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said as she approached him and gave him a smile. "My name's Sakura."

'Is this school for beautiful people?!' Naruto wondered to himself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"How do you like the school so far?" she asked him, smiling.

"It's okay," he said, he was still so very hungry.

"Hey, Sakura! Could you come here for a second?" said a student near the window, waving his arm and motioning for her.

"Sure! I've got to go, see you, Naruto!" she said as she walked off.

'Damn those guys! That could've have been my chance to get my hands on Sasuke's notebook!' Sakura mentally cursed the guy who just called her over.

Naruto, deciding that sitting there thinking of food wasn't helping, went on a search for the staircase, so he could go up to the roof. Through the halls he heard some people talking.

"Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't care about your mother's callus!" said some student with sunglasses to the one called Kiba.

"But it was huuge!" Kiba said, using a hand gesture to exaggerate his statement.

Naruto found the staircase and preceded to the roof. Where he found none other than Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting there, eating a perfect home-made lunch.

"Whoa! The view's great up here!" Naruto said as he walked over to the fence and looked over the building. On one side you could see the school garden fully equipped with different blossom trees, none of which were in bloom due to the fact it was mid-January. On another you could see the rooftops of the city along with cars weaving in and out of the streets.

"Do you eat here everyday?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"…Yeah," Sasuke said as he continued to eat his food.

"No wonder, it's so nice!" Naruto said turning his attention back to the ground below him. He then sat down next to the eating boy.

"Did your mom make your lunch?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't have a mom," said Sasuke, not taking his attention away from his food.

"Really? Me either," Naruto said. They sat there, in a comfortable silence.

"What hap--" Naruto was cut off.

"Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura said as she opened the door to the roof. "I brought you some…dessert. Naruto? What are you doing up here?"

'And WHY are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?!'

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling and waving.

"Uhm, well, I'm just here to bring Sasuke-kun his dessert. Here you go!" Sakura said, handing Sasuke a little box with a ribbon on it.

"No thank you, I don't want it," Sasuke said.

"Oh! I'll take it! I'm starving!" Naruto said.

"No!…I mean, I made this especially for Sasuke-kun, so I want only him to have it," Sakura said.

"Oh, okay," said a dejected Naruto.

"Just give it to him," Sasuke said.

"But I made it for you…"

"Ugh, fine, I'll take it," Sasuke said as he received the little ribboned box.

"Yay! See ya, Sasuke-kun! Bye Naruto!" Sakura waved as she left the rooftop and went down the stairs.

'One step closer to becoming his girlfriend!' Sakura thought giddily.

"Here," Sasuke said, shoving the box in Naruto's face.

"Huh?" Naruto asked taking the box subconsciously. "I thought she gave it to you?"

"She did, making it mine. I didn't want it, so I gave it to you, so now it's yours."

"But it wouldn't feel right…" Naruto said, looking at the box.

"She won't know, it won't matter," Sasuke said.

"But…" Naruto.

"Just eat the stupid thing," Sasuke said, standing up, brushing himself off.

He looked down at Naruto, who was looking up at him, holding a cupcake towards Sasuke.

"Eat some," said Naruto, "Just a bite will do my conscience good."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, bent down and took a bite from the cupcake that was still in Naruto's hand. Sasuke chewed and swallowed, and noticed that Naruto was laughing at him.

"…What?" Sasuke asked.

"You've got pink frosting all over your mouth, it looks like lipstick," Naruto said laughing and pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke took his finger and touched his lip, and Naruto was right, there indeed was pink frosting on his lips. Sasuke licked it off and took his lunch box and left the rooftop a bit flustered.

"Don't know why Sasuke didn't want these cupcakes, they're delicious!" Naruto said as he consumed the rest of them.

Sasuke was wandering the halls, and whilst doing so was wondering why he had been flustered in front of the blond boy. Sasuke, being the person that he is, dismissed it and told himself that he wasn't flustered at all. He was Sasuke, and _nothing_ got him flustered.

Then, Sasuke's worst annoyance came skipping around the corner.

Sakura.

Why was she everywhere he was?!

"Sasuke-kun! Did you try my cupcakes?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes," Sasuke said, and continued walking, and unastonishingly enough, she followed.

"Welll?"

"What?"

"Did you like them?" she asked, looking for appraisement.

"…Ugh, Sakura, don't you have somewhere to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm suppose to get notes from someone," Sakura said, trying to play dumb.

"Silly me!" she said as she lightly punched her head and stuck her tongue out. -5-

"Wanna walk back to class together?" she suggested.

"Not really, I have to make a stop here," Sasuke said, as he stopped in front of the boys' bathroom.

"Oh…Well see you in class, Sasuke-kun!" she said walking in the direction of the classroom while waving to him. Sasuke walked into the boys' bathroom, although he did not have to use it at all. It was simply an excuse to get away from her. So, after standing in a stall for a couple of minutes, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and left, he did all of this to make the illusion of him using the bathroom all the more real.

Sasuke could sense that the bell was about to ring, he hand no watch only his sixth sense (he _was _a ninja in his previous life after all…). So, Sasuke being the 'perfect' being that he is scurried along to get to class on time, he was not going to ruin his perfect attendance record.

Sasuke sat down at his desk, intertwined his fingers and sat there. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that Naruto was not at his seat. To Sasuke it wasn't something significant, but it was something to take a small note of.

And just as the bell rang, Naruto popped in and made his way to his seat. The chemistry teacher came in, and decided they all should go to the chemistry laboratory. So, they all put on their lab coats and goggles and continued to the chemistry lab.

"Okay, I need you guys to pair up," said Kurenai. "Naruto since you're new and all, you should probably pair up with someone who knows what they're doing. Any volunteers?"

No one dared raised their hand. They all feared the son of a mass murderer.

Naruto's heart sunk.

Sasuke looked around, sighed, and raised his hand. In his mind, or rather his conscious mind, chances were that if no one raised their hand he would be picked as Naruto's partner, and rather than going through all that he volunteered.

"Perfect! Okay Naruto go over there with Sasuke," Kurenai instructed. Naruto did as he was told, and took a seat next to him.

Class continued as usual, Naruto borrowed yet another set of notes from Sasuke. They had to do a few experiments and Sasuke basically did them all since Naruto was pretty clueless.

The whole time during class Naruto smiled and laughed, but really his mind was elsewhere, thinking about his fellow classmates and how they didn't want him.

After Chemistry came gym, the last class of the day. The current sport that they are playing is soccer.

"Here Naruto, your gym uniform. I personally think that it restricts the body, but that's just my opinion. I just want you to know that if you were to wear say…A FULL BODY SUIT that would okay with me!" said Gai to Naruto, he also gave him a thumbs up and his teeth became all shiny.

Although many people thought Gai was weird, Naruto didn't think anything of it. Naruto walked into the boys' locker room, changed and left. When he got out to the field, captains were already picking their teams. The ones that were left were Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and some other boy. Let's call him Tai.

"I'll take Tai," said Kiba pointing to the mentioned boy.

"I guess I'll take Shikamaru then," said another boy that's not important enough to get a real name like Tai.

"Chouji."

"You can have Naruto," said the other captain.

"But I don't want him," said Kiba. "'Sides, it's your turn anyways."

"Ugh. Fine," said nameless boy.

"Okay, since Kiba picked first, the other team goes," Gai said. Everyone got into position except Chouji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru called sports troublesome and walked off to lay in the grass and watch clouds, Chouji joined none too later.

'Now's my chance to show them what I'm made of!' Naruto thought mentally. As soon as the game started, he went straight for the ball.

"HYAA!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the small black and white soccer ball with all his might. The ball was headed straight for the goal, it was going to make it in and he'd be the hero having made the first goal.

At least, that's what it seemed to look like.

Although it looked like it was heading for the goal, it went off course and hit the white part of the goal, bounced off, and hit Shino in the back of the head.

Everyone laughed, except for Shino who glared at Naruto.

"What a sucker!" someone laughed at Naruto.

"Loser," another said as the game continued.

Naruto laughed it off and continued playing as if nothing happened, although it was the third cut in Naruto's heart. And this was just his first day.

* * *

This was originally going to be a one-shot, so if it seems rushed in the beginning, then that's why. I was too lazy to go back and edit it. Also, if it seems crappy in the end, I got lazy. Then again, I'm writing this at like midnight on a school night. 

Some footnotes:

-1- In Japan they have these white masks that they put over their face when you have a cold. It covers both your nose and mouth, this is the mask I was talking about.

-2- I can't remember why I put a number there. Something about how in this universe Jack the Ripper exists or something…If you don't know who he was, in the 1800's, I believe, he was a murderer who killed prostitutes, the police never caught him and eventually he stopped killing.

-3- At this part I had the sudden urge to write:

'Ah! The blackboard commands me to listen!' Sasuke thought.

"TEACH ME, ALMIGHTY BLACKBOARD!" Sasuke yelled while standing up and bowing to it. "Oh, did I just do that?"

But I didn't. I've noticed, I love poking fun at Sasuke.

-4- In Japanese classrooms, the teacher comes, teaches, and leaves, then another teacher comes, teaches, and leaves. The only exception to this is gym class, where they go to the gym. Japanese students basically stay in the classroom the whole day, including during lunch, however they are not restricted to the classroom during lunch. My Japanese teacher told me this, so I'm not entirely sure how accurate this is, but I have yet to come across something that contradicts this.

-5- If you've ever read Deathnote, Misa did this once. I think it was when she was trying to get Higuchi confess that he was Kira.

There were some other funny things I thought of while writing this that were mostly cracked induced, and like for the third footnote, I was going to write it out…as a footnote. But that didn't happen since this thing is long enough as is. The actual story alone is almost 3,000 words…Yikes. Please don't expect the next chapters to be this long. I'm far too lazy to keep up with this kind of thing. And I really have no clue on where this story's going anymore…

I'll shut up now. See you in chapter 2! Also, reviews are always welcomed, as is criticism.


	2. Act Two

I must say, when I first started writing this I was expecting like one review, and maybe fifty hits at best. And all throughout the day of when I posted, I was nervous to check my e-mail because I was sure it was filled with hate, instead it was filled with nothing.

So my immediate thought was this: everyone hated it so much, they'd rather die than read my dribble. Dejected, I remembered when my friend told me she didn't get an e-mail about my review for her story. So, I went on the site and much to my amazement and joy, I had six reviews!

So, a special thank you to **InuyashasEars**,** Heishu Hyuuga**,** Cheekyamericangrl211**,** Gonrie**,** darksone**,** UchihaUzumaki Baby**, **hisoka**, and **MuffinRuler**.

Without further ado, here is chapter two!

* * *

Naruto, after finishing some paperwork to make his transfer final and getting some extra help on today's lessons, headed home. He went to the train station and got on the appropriate train and sat down. Soon it became pretty packed, but luckily for Naruto his stop wasn't too far away, so he didn't have to deal with it much longer.

When the train hit Naruto's station, he got off the train, left the train station, and walked down the street. He turned the corner and went into the apartment complex and made his way to his floor, and from there to his front door. He fished the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door.

"I'm home, Dad!" Naruto said with a grin. "My first day at school was great! I made some new friends! One of them is named Sasuke and he's really cool! He even shared some of the food Sakura-chan, my other friend, made for him!"

He walked down the to the end of the hall.

"But…what I didn't like about today was…how they talked about you…"

He lit the incense of the small shrine on the tiny table, and did a small prayer. In the shrine held a picture of the Yondaime.

"I wish I could tell them who you really were."

He went to the kitchen and started cooking his dinner.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was just waking up from a nap, or rather decided to stop trying to take a nap. He had come home earlier than usual since there was no track practice that day, and so he finished his homework earlier than normal also.

Lately, Sasuke's sleep time had been disturbed. It wasn't that he wasn't getting any sleep whatsoever, it was more that his nightmare had been re-released onto his sleeping form every night for the past week. The result of all this made it hard for him to stay asleep. He would fall sleep, and then wake up only a couple of hours later in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Most of the time leaving him too shocked to go back to sleep.

"Damn…" Sasuke cursed as he got off of his bed. He stepped over to the curtain to see how much daylight was left. The sun was still hovering over the horizon, not by much, but just enough.

"Guess I'll go running," Sasuke said to no one. He then changed from his uniform into his running clothes, put his shoes on, and left.

Later that night he would come back and have the same nightmare again.

Despite the fact that he had these nightmares, he continued to function almost normally. Of course, it had gradually taken effect on him, little by little everyday.

The next day, class continued as normal. He arrived a bit early, as normal, and he sat at his desk, he was greeted by his usual good mornings.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke nodded.

"I didn't get to copy the notes last night because I was still trying to figure out the homework, so sorry…" Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head.

"Could I borrow them another night?" Naruto asked in a one hand praying position.

Sasuke, being a guy of few words, nodded.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Well, children, let us begin," Kakashi said as he entered the room, sat his bag down and began teaching.

Sasuke took out some paper, and began writing notes. In the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto focused and scribbling what looked like chicken scratch on a sheet of paper.

The teachers once again came and went. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, and soon it was time for lunch.

And, like his first day, Naruto had forgotten to pack a lunch. He also left his money at home, leaving him foodless.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto said waving to her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing on your second day here," she said with a smile.

"Eh, it's going okay. I guess I'm starting to get used to this place," he said.

"Well yesterday you didn't really look so happy," she said with a worried expression.

"Heh, yeah all day yesterday I made an idiot out of myself," Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Aww, don't say that Naruto," Sakura said looking like she really cared.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Naruto said.

"Hey Sakura! We need you again!" said the same student as yesterday.

"Okay, be right there!" Sakura said smiling and waving at them. "I'll talk to you later, Naruto!"

'GODDAMMIT! WHY do these IDIOTS have to call me over every time I get close?! At this rate, I'll never get close to Sasuke!' Sakura thought mentally as she walked over to see what the students wanted.

And again, Naruto went to the roof and saw Sasuke. He sat down next to him in silence. Already this seemed to be normal, and to both of them it felt like they had eaten together for a long time.

Then Sakura came and asked if Sasuke wanted her dessert, first he said no, and then said yes, and gave it to Naruto once she left the scene.

And so, the day continued like it had yesterday: after lunch, they went to Chemistry and then to P.E., and at the end of the day, they went home.

Naruto went home and greeted his father. Sasuke went to his apartment where it was dark and lonely, and failed at another attempt to fall asleep.

Then, later that night he would be haunted by that nightmare. But, this time it would be different because everyone has their limit, even Sasuke. And soon after all those nights of no sleep, he had reached his limit.

He continued his day normally, he got on his train and headed for school. When he arrived at school he was greeted by the many fan girls.

Now, although it looked like he was perfectly normal, he was a lot drowsier than usual and much more irritable. This meant bad news for his fan girls. But most importantly, it meant bad news for Sakura, who was the worst of them all, at least to Sasuke that is.

Of course, since none of them meant any harm he dismissed his immediate reaction to them, which was along the lines of hatred. Sasuke proceeded to his homeroom, and then to his seat.

And then, from the depths of hell came evil which took human form. He could _feel_ it slowly approach him as a chill went down his spine and he got goose bumps from the aura it was giving off. It was simply this: pure evil.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke immediately realized there was no God.

Naruto took his seat next to the black haired boy and pulled out a couple of notebooks, which he sat on Sasuke's desk.

"Thanks for the notes and the day extension! I finished coping them and all," Naruto said pulling out the remaining ones that belonged to Sasuke and then setting them on his desk.

"It took a while because there were so many, but I somehow managed to get it done. I didn't go to bed until about 2'oclock though," Naruto said.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto can get only a few hours of sleep and be perfectly fine and perky the next morning. The next _early _morning that is. Naruto is just one of those oh-so-perky morning people.

Sasuke figured if he'd ignore Naruto, eventually he'd get the hint that Sasuke wasn't the one to tamper with on this early morning.

"Oh! Last night, I saw _the_ neatest show! I think it was called Ninja Warrior or something. But it's a game show with a series of trials and stuff. I think you might like it," Naruto said. "But you don't really look like you watch too much television…so maybe not…"

Sasuke was wrong.

"What kind of shows do you like?"

Sasuke was quite wrong.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

Sasuke was like a volcano waiting to erupt. Simply waiting. Or a dog that is getting poked and pulled on by a kid that just won't stop. Or the best example of how Sasuke's patience is, a twig that is slowly getting applied more and more pressure and just a little more might…

"Sasuke are you feeling bad or something? 'Cause if you need to go to the nurse's office I could help take you there…" Naruto said pointing in the what he thought was the direction of the nurse's office.

Just a little bit more…

"Y'know if you weren't feeling well, you should've stayed home," Naruto said. He was genuinely concerned.

SNAP! The twig was broken, the island people along with the kid ran.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY, NARUTO! I WOULD BE IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP FOR A MOMENT!" Sasuke yelled.

Everyone looked at him, and the room became as silent as a graveyard.

"Heh…I guess I can be annoying sometimes," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, he retreated to his seat.

The students, choosing to ignore what had just happened, went back to their conversations.

Sasuke was finally relieved of the annoyance that was Naruto.

Meanwhile, sitting at her desk, Sakura was feeling quite opposite of Naruto.

'That's right, Sasuke-kun! You tell 'im! The only person that can talk to you is me!' Sakura thought happily. She was considerably happy for now that Naruto was gone, she could have more alone time with Sasuke.

"Okay, class," Kakashi said as he entered the room. "Today's lesson will pick up where our last one left off--"

"Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino.

"Yes, Ms. Yamanaka?" Kakashi asked as he turned his head away from the chalkboard which he was about to write on.

"You haven't taken roll yet," she said while standing up.

"Ah, was that what you were concerned about?" Ino nodded in response.

"I see. Well, I mentally did a head count when I walked in the door, and noticed that none of the desks were unfilled, so thusly it meant that all of you were here. Are you happy now?" Kakashi asked. Ino nodded and sat back down at her seat.

"Okay, so like I was saying. Today's lesson will pick up where yesterday's left off…" Kakashi said as he entered teach mode.

Sasuke thusly took out a piece of paper and started taking down notes. He did not want to write in his notebook yet due to the fact that he would have to also transfer yesterday's notes at the same time so that they would be in chronological order. If they were not in chronological order, Sasuke would simply go mad and quite possibly throw a temper tantrum.

While writing, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was sitting there taking notes too, but unlike yesterday he was less focused and although writing down all the notes, he seemed out of it.

Naruto did not speak to Sasuke at all during the first class, although there were times it seemed as if he were going to, but he did not. And the day continued in this fashion.

Now we all know the most exciting things happen during lunch. So, let us fast forward to then…

Although Naruto had not spoken a word to Sasuke since he lashed out at him, Sasuke still expected Naruto to come up to the roof. His expectations were not met, and instead of Naruto, Sakura came.

"Hey Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura said smiling as she took a seat next to him. Sasuke inched away.

"Do you want your daily serving of desert made by your loving Sakura?" she asked him while scooting closer.

"No. I'd much rather have my daily alone time," he said as he scooted away.

"How about we have our alone time together?" she asked blushing and scooting closer to Sasuke. She even laid her head down on his shoulder (which made Sasuke shiver) and sighed.

'This is bliss.'

'This is hell.'

"So what shall we talk about?" Sakura asked looking into his eyes.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" he asked her, finally making eye contact.

"Naruto? Um…Nope. He kind of disappeared, I thought he'd be up here," Sakura said. 'But to my pleasure, he wasn't!'

Sasuke decided that since Sakura did not know the whereabouts of Naruto, she was useless and that he should leave. So, he abruptly stood and started walking away from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" she asked a bit sad and pouting.

"I have some things to take care of," Sasuke replied.

"Oh! Then I'll come with you!" Sakura said happily as she got up and walked towards him.

"No," he said to her looking her in the eye and even Sakura knew that she shouldn't follow. But, just because she knew didn't mean that she wasn't going to.

'I'll just let him get a head start,' she thought to herself.

Sasuke had looked everywhere for Naruto at this point. The upperclassmen levels, all the bathrooms, and so on. He ended up with no results. His six sense started to tingle again, so he headed for class, where he was assured to see Naruto.

Sasuke sat down at his desk and stared at the chalkboard waiting for a teacher to come and instruct him. He did not notice that Sakura had come in only a few seconds behind him. The bell rang, and then it rang once more to signal that those who came after it were late, and everyone in Sasuke's class was on time.

Except Naruto.

The little blond boy was not where he was suppose to be. For some reason, this put Sasuke into a slight panic. Some other students took note of it, but said nothing since most of them felt that class was better without Naruto.

Kurenai walked in, and since they were not going to the laboratory that day due to an earlier accident, she did not notice he was gone either. Kurenai started writing on the chalkboard, explaining various things about molecular formulas. She taught for a while and still had not noticed the absence of the newcomer.

"Kurenai Sensei," Sasuke said while raising his hand.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kurenai asked as she was handing out worksheets.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

Now, Sasuke really didn't have to go. In fact, he tries to never go during school for some reason. Sasuke was on a mission to find the boy that wasn't missed.

So, he walked quickly up and down the halls, on all of the floors including the basement with the cafeteria, and through every boys' bathroom.

No Naruto.

There was only one place he had yet to check, and that was the roof. If he was not there then he wasn't on campus.

'He wasn't there at lunch, so why would he be there now…' Sasuke thought to himself as he went up the steps.

'Chances are this is a waste of time.'

He opened the door.

Still nothing.

"ACHOI!" sneezed someone from above.

"What the…" Sasuke said. He walked around to find a ladder on the side of the little entry to the roof. He climbed it and found a shivering Naruto with two bandages on his face and next to him his jacket in a bundle.

"Hey, Sasuke!" said Naruto smiling and waving. "ACHOI!"

"…"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Naruto asked.

"…Shouldn't you?" Sasuke asked a bit irritated as he climbed up and sat across from Naruto with the bundled coat in between them.

"Huh? Me? I guess…" he said smiling and laughing.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Sasuke.

"…It's kind of a long story…" Naruto said. "Well, I thought you didn't want to be around me so, instead of coming up here for lunch, I went outside near the courtyard and I found that guy." He said pointing to his jacket.

"…?" Sasuke turned and opened the jacket to find a little black kitten with white paws wearing a bandage around it's front paw and head sleeping.

"He was bleeding when I found him. I think a dog had gotten to him, but I don't really know. I first took him to the bathroom to get him washed up. He didn't like that too much," Naruto said laughing.

"Anyways, I bought him some milk and I bought some udon and gave him all the meat," Naruto said petting the kitten.

"He looks really malnourished," Sasuke observed aloud.

"I know…And I didn't want to get caught and him to go to some animal center, so I brought him up here. He was really cold and started shivering so I gave him my coat."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sasuke said looking at the kitten.

"I'm planning on sitting here until the school day's over and taking him back to my place," Naruto said.

"…"

"Besides, it's not like anyone really misses me. I bet no one, besides you of course, have noticed me gone so…"

"Well, I need to get back to class," Sasuke said as he got up and started heading down the ladder. He took off his jacket and threw it at Naruto.

"You need this more than I do, it seems like you're catching a cold," Sasuke said as slid down the ladder and then walked away.

"Thanks!" Naruto said smiling. He put it on to find that it was quite big on him.

* * *

Was that okay? I hope so. Sorry for the extremely delayed update. Between going to NYC, doing costumes, and classes and things of that sort, it was hectic and...yeah...

And I couldn't remember if udon did or did not have meat in it, so for the sake of this fan fiction, it does. Anyways, when Kakashi first walked into the classroom near the beginning of the chapter, I wanted to write this:

"Okay class," Kakashi said as he entered the room. "I will now begin the roll."

He then starting moving all of the desks to the far back of the room, forcing the students to stand so as to not get squished by them.

"Are you guys ready?"

All the students were wondering what the heck was going on. They all turned to each other with a, 'What the F!' look on them.

"HERE GOES!" Kakashi said as he started rolling around on the ground.

"Join me!" he said cheerfully. "OR YOU FAIL!" this he said with a creepy disturbing voice that made everyone shiver, including Sasuke.

So thusly, they commenced the rolling, and it soon became a normal routine.

It was because I wrote that part that I had included the very random Ino asking about the roll. And, for some reason, I got lazy and started typing nonsense, which was this:

Sasuke was quite like a chicken for you see his hair was shaped like the butt of one. This was due to the fact that he wants to be a chicken. When his parents told him that he could be anything he wanted to be, he believed them and had set his sights on being a chicken. Sasuke is currently work for Mr. Clucky's and is the guy in the giant chicken suit and is loving every single minute of it.

To whoever keeps spiking my drinks: please stop.

Once again, reviews and criticism are welcomed and loved.


	3. Act Three

I still can't believe how many people actually like this. I'm still in utter shock.

So a thank you to those who have favorited and alerted, but didn't review. I felt you should get some recognition and love too, but I'm too lazy to type all of your names. Sorry…

And a special thank you to those who have given me kind words and make my heart skip a beat. You know, **Cheekyamericangrl221**, **SarcasmRocks**, **gare de lyon -ROAR**, **Shadow in the wind**, **yanagiblossoms**, **moongoddess421**, **DarkRavie**, **samzygrl15**, and **XxMikeyxX**.

And now, I give you the third act.

* * *

Sasuke once again found himself not able to take a nap. And so after a few tries, he promptly gave up and went to work on transferring his notes. He had wanted to put it off, but with nothing else to do, there was no better time than now. 

Sasuke, being a person of order, decided that he must start with English, since that was his first class. As one would expect, he opened his English notebook to where he last left off and noticed that there was a small note written in barely legible chicken scratch at the top of the page which translated into:

Sorry! I started writing thinking this was my notebook!

And then underneath it, it looked like something was written at a different time in the same handwriting:

Thanks for everything, it really means a lot to me. I'll pay you back one day! -Naruto

This last part made Sasuke smile. And once Sasuke realized he was smiling at his classmate's note, he stopped and convinced himself that it was nothing. And so, he was able to come up with an excuse to not finish copying his notes and tried taking a nap.

This time he was able to sleep and have a peaceful dream. That night, however, the same nightmare came up once again.

The next few days seemed to pass by without notice, and their daily life was a routine that just about everyone had gotten used to. Naruto would come to school and then talk to Sasuke before Kakashi-sensei came in and took roll and taught. During lunch they would both sit outside, despite the low temperature, and then Sakura would come by and Sasuke would accept her food and end up giving it to Naruto without the pink haired girl's notice.

Everything seemed good in the world, and everyone was at peace with one another (excluding Sakura since she always found Naruto and Sasuke together).

It was just like any other day, Naruto came to school and sat down at his desk. He turned to his left, and was about to start chatting away, but stopped himself when he realized that the desk was empty.

'Sasuke can't be absent, it would ruin his perfect record,' thought Naruto. 'He'll probably be in in a minute.'

A minute passed, and then a couple more. Kakashi-sensei came in and took roll and still no Sasuke. The time for lunch had once again rolled along, and although Naruto had sat through four different lectures, he had not learned a single thing. His mind was off somewhere thinking of various reasons for why Sasuke had not shown up all day.

Now through the few days Sasuke and Naruto had interacted Naruto had noticed one very important thing about Sasuke, and that was that he was quite popular, especially when the female population of the school. This fact made Naruto wonder as to why no one had noticed Sasuke's absence. He could understand if someone was like, 'Wtf is a Naruto?' when Naruto is absent, but this is Sasuke. If he so willed he could own the school, or if he was a celebrity, the world. So, Naruto did the only logical thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he got up from his desk and walked over to hers.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?" Sakura asked after finishing her conversation with the person standing next to her, who if mentioned again, will be called Meri.

"You've known Sasuke a lot longer than I have, right?" Naruto asked fully knowing that she had.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura said. 'Finally learning your place, huh?'

"Has he ever been absent?"

"Pfft…Duh. Every year on this day and sometimes tomorrow too," Ino randomly replied with her back to their conversation. "Who's asking?"

She then turned around and saw that it had been Naruto and walked to their little group around Sakura's desk.

"Ino, Naruto was asking me," Sakura said a bit irritated.

"Whatever. Sasuke's been absent on this day every year starting the year after the incident," Ino said simply as though this was common knowledge and probably was to everyone except transfer students, ie., Naruto.

"Yeah, basically it's as Ino said," Sakura said, still irritated from Ino answering for her.

"SHINO! GUESS WHAT!" Kiba yelled as he slammed the door open, causing everyone to stare at him, but then everyone realized it was typical Kiba, so they went back to their conversations.

"What incident?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know? YOU of ALL people should know," Ino said getting a bit angry.

"What?" Naruto was quite confused.

Ino was quite irritated at this point, she slammed her fist onto Sakura's desk and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"In fact it was YOUR DAD--!"

"Hey!" Sakura said.

"What?! It was!" Ino said.

"Ino, sit down and stop being so troublesome," Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him.

Ino, angered, walked off to go rant to Shikamaru about what happened and lecture him about telling her what to do.

"Naruto, maybe it's best if you don't know. Besides, I don't think it fair to Sasuke if we told you," Sakura said, avoiding eye contact.

Naruto simply nodded and retreated to his desk to think. And he did just that. Many questions were buzzing through his head. Such as what his dad had to do with anything, and what was the incident that no one spoke of. After a couple minutes of thinking, he had come to one conclusion: he had to ask Sasuke.

Naruto then headed towards the main office to check the school listings for Sasuke's address. He looked at the second year's names and addresses, and by the time he had reached the end of the book, he had not found Sasuke's name.

"Uhm, excuse me," Naruto said as he approached the desk the secretary was sitting at typing away.

"Yes?" she said, not looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm looking for a fellow classmate's address, could you help me? His name is Uchiha Sasuke," he asked.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at him questionably.

"…I'm his classmate, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Can I see your school ID book?"

"Uh…okay?" Naruto replied as he pulled out his school ID book and handed it to the lady. She looked at it and then at him, looking him up and down, inspecting him.

"Well, I'll give it to you, but you must swear not to give it to anyone else, okay?" she said as she started writing something down on a piece of paper from the computer. She then stuck the paper in his ID book and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he bowed and returned to the classroom.

Throughout the rest of the day, Naruto was quite anxious and constantly reached into his pocket and felt the ID book to make sure it was still there. Although Naruto had many questions to ask Sasuke regarding that day and his father, he was really excited about seeing where Sasuke lived and what his parents were like.

Finally the bell had rung, and Naruto wasted no time getting out of the building and walking to the nearest train station. He then took out the piece of paper to see what prefecture Sasuke lived in, and navigated the best route. In the end though, Naruto had a really bad sense of hearing and counting for three times he missed his station and ended up at the wrong one. It ended up being an hour and a half commute, when in reality it should have been only half of an hour.

He then walked to the apartment complex. The building was neither old nor new, and it was neither big nor small. It was basically an average building, surrounded by other average buildings.

'This is where Sasuke lives?!' Naruto had thought Sasuke, being the perfect person he was, lived in a more upper class kind of place. He was quite off.

Naruto then found Sasuke's particular apartment. The door was plain and green, like all of the rest of them.

"Now for the moment of truth," Naruto said, and he took a large inhale of breath and exhaled it. Then he took a moment to mentally prepare himself. Finally, after about five minutes of prep, he got the courage to knock on the door, his hand shaking as he rose it to rap it three times.

And no one answered.

So he knocked louder.

Still nothing.

And then he buzzed the intercom.

There was only one explanation for this: everyone was out. Naruto, being the exciting boy that he is, had no other plans and thought that if he waited long enough, someone would come along. Unfortunately for Naruto, the doors of the apartment were outside. And this was mid-January, so Naruto had to sit outside in the blistering cold.

To pass the time, Naruto decided to study using flashcards. After about half of an hour, his fingers started to hurt for he had no gloves. So, all Naruto could do was sit there staring at the wall across from him.

Now, staring at a wall may sound exciting to most, but to Naruto with his fairly small attention span, it was boring as hell. And eventually after having to snug up with his orange scarf to stay warm, he fell asleep. While he slept, he had a dream.

"Push me higher, dad!" the four year old Naruto said laughing on the swing.

"Okay, but I don't know if you can handle it," his dad said as he pushed higher. "Now don't let go!"

"Huh?" the hard hearing little boy asked.

"Don't let go!"

"Let go?" Naruto asked as his hands stopped touching the metal chains of the swing. He was sent flying and landed in the sand head first.

"NARUTO!" his dad yelled as he ran over. The poor little boy was crying his eyes out.

"Daddy! The sand tastes bad!" he said as he cried.

"Is that what you're crying about?" his dad asked looking at him oddly. The little Naruto nodded.

He was then hit on the head, quite hard mind you, by his dear old dad.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Why are you sleeping in front of my door?" asked a familiar voice.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and saw that Sasuke was looming over him. Being only half awake and quite surprised, Naruto let out a shriek.

"Shh! It's already 8:00, be quiet will you?" Sasuke asked a bit irritated.

"What it is?! I've been asleep for two and a half hours…" Naruto said, a bit surprised and a bit ashamed that he had done nothing productive.

"Well are you coming in or not?" Sasuke asked. Apparently while Naruto was sitting there mortified of the time he spent doing nothing Sasuke had already unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto said as he attempted to get up.

"Uh…Could you help me up? I think my butt is stuck to the floor, that or my legs are asleep…" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and offered a hand to the stuck blond boy and pulled him up, and once up Naruto almost fell over.

"Oh yeah my legs are asleep," he said, he had ended up using Sasuke for support (to which Sasuke felt a slight embarrassment).

Sasuke sat him down on the couch and walked off to the kitchen to make some tea or something, Naruto didn't really pay much attention to what Sasuke had said. This gave Naruto a chance get a good look of Sasuke's living room. The carpet had thick black and white wavy stripes. The couch was black and the cushioned chairs white with a black coffee table in the middle. Quite modern and coordinated.

"I didn't know if you wanted marshmallows or not, so I didn't give you any," Sasuke said as he sat in a chair across from the couch and sat down Naruto's hot chocolate in front of him on a coaster. Naruto took it and sipped some, glad for the warmth he felt go down his throat.

"So what--"

"Can I see your room?!" Naruto asked excitedly standing up.

"…Why?"

"Well, I've never seen it before…"

"…And?"

"What? I think that's a good reason," Naruto said as he took another sip from his hot chocolate. "Actually, can I use your bathroom?"

"…Sure, down the hall, first door on your right," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

As soon as Sasuke had told him where it was he ran to the location, but due to Naruto's bad sense of direction, her took a left instead of a right and went into a linen closet.

"Naruto, that's your left.…" Sasuke said shaking his head and walking down the hall.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto said emerging from the closet.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" Naruto asked pulling out a Pokemon bed sheet with little Pikachu's all over. Sasuke because paler than his usual self.

"Uh…"

"Oh! I bet you have a little brother right?"

"Um…no."

"In that case, I'll just pretend I never saw this," said Naruto as he started folding it back.

"No! You're folding it wrong!" Sasuke said as he took the sheet away from Naruto, and started folding it the 'right' way.

"I'll just go to the bathroom now," Naruto said as he backed away slowly and walked to the bathroom, where he thusly used its facilities. When Naruto came back out he found Sasuke not in the hallway, nor in the living room, this made a light go off in Naruto's head.

'AN EXCUSE TO EXPLORE HIS APARTMENT!'

Naruto then went into the door next to the bathroom which turned out to be a guest room. Then there was one room at the end of the hall which had a mysterious aura to it. Naruto walked down the end of the hall to the door and slowly reached for the doorknob, his hand hovering over it.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around quickly to see Sasuke standing there.

"Uh, I didn't know where you were so I decided to go looking for you."

"Why didn't you check the only room with a light on it?"

"Because I didn't notice it…" Naruto replied honestly. "Oh! Does that mean that is your room?!" He then ran to the lit room.

"Whoa…" Sasuke's bed was twin sized, and was to the wall on the left. There were posters of various jrockers such as Phantasmagoria, An Café, D, Gazette and some others on the same wall as the bed, and above the headboard were built-in shelves that had books and some trinkets. There was a desk with a turning chair underneath the window next to his bed. Across from his bed was a wall of bookcases fully equipped with various books and manga.

Naruto then invited himself to lay down on Sasuke's bed and rest his head on the pillow.

"You have a comfy bed, I could fall asleep," he said as he snuggled against the pillow.

"Why are you on my bed?" asked Sasuke as he stood in the doorway.

"I wanted to see if it was as comfy as my bed or not," he said as he sat up.

"Okay? So why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the chair and turned towards Naruto.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to find out why you weren't at school today. By the way, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home by now?" Naruto asked obliviously as he fully took in his room.

"Nobody at school told you?"

"Told me why you weren't there? I asked, but no one would tell me so…here I am, asking you," Naruto said this as he picked up a small snow globe that was on the bookshelf above his bed and once in his hand he shook it furiously, and he became quite amused with the falling snow.

"Well, it's not like it's a secret or anything. Today's the day my family was killed."

Naruto dropped the snow globe, but luckily Sasuke's floor was carpeted so it didn't break.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Today's the day my family was killed."

"R-really? K-killed? What happened?"

"I don't know if you really want to hear it…" Sasuke said.

"Well, who else have you told?"

"No one really…"

"Then, you probably should tell me. I'll share the burden with you," Naruto said looking a bit concerned. Sasuke looked at him for a moment or so, considering what to do.

"I don't know..."

"I'm your friend, right?"

"I guess?"

"Well, then I have to share the burden with you. It's what friends do, right?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke had no idea if friends really were to share each other's burdens for he had not had a friend in a long, long time. And after another minute or two of consideration, he thought that Naruto's idea of a friend was accurate and decided to tell him.

"I was pretty small, so it's a vague memory…" Sasuke said looking down at the ground.

"I remember I was dropped off from something and I was so excited about what happened that day; that I couldn't wait to tell everyone in my family about it, so I rushed in the door and kicked my shoes off. And I specifically remember there was only one lamp on, and the living room was really dark. I vaguely remember walking near the kitchen, but it was so dark I couldn't see much. Then, I ran upstairs, light or no light, and went to my parent's room…"

"The door was closed, and there were some red stains on the carpet, and even as a kid I knew something was wrong…" Sasuke closed his eyes as if envisioning that night all over again.

"I opened the door, and there, standing over the disfigured body of my dad, was my older brother, looking at me with wide deranged eyes and holding a short sword-like instrument. My father reached toward me and said something incomprehensible, then my brother looked down at him and stabbed him in the throat."

"I was frightened, and as he saw me shiver, he stepped over our father's body and walked towards me and looked at me with his usual smile and said in his usual tone, 'Welcome home, little brother.'"

"Panicked, I dashed out and ran to one of the few rooms in the house with a lock, the bathroom. I had successfully locked the door, and took a step back, but saw in the tub the most horrifying thing…" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked almost in shock, as though seeing it again.

"My mother's throat had been slit while she was taking a bath, her blood stained the water…" Sasuke had his head in his hands, as looked like he was about to break down.

"After seeing her…I didn't know what to do, I stepped back into the corner of the bathroom, crying and looking at my mother's body. I blamed myself for their deaths. Why wasn't I strong enough to do something?!" Sasuke banged his hand on his knee. "Why didn't I do something?! I was nothing but a mere coward!" He banged his hand on the knee again in self-loathing.

Sasuke hung his head on his other hand, "I was just a fucking coward!"

Naruto walked over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"There was nothing you could've done…I mean, you were a child…You can't keep living thinking, 'I should've done this or that,' because in the end, you'll have nothing but regrets. I don't think of you as a coward for not doing anything, because as kid there isn't much can do when put in that kind of situation."

Sasuke, who had been keeping this secret hidden deep within him for he thought that by doing such he had gotten stronger, realized that he had hindered himself instead.

And so, he cried the tears he had longed to cry for years, for there was finally someone who had listened to his story.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I'll try to be speedier with the next chapter. 

This fan fiction seems really rushed. Maybe that's just me. I would fix it, but I really wanted to cover Sasuke's past for some reason, and also I'm lazy. I kind of dislike this chapter of all of them really, but I managed to not throw in some useless thing that would throw the rest of my ideas out of whack. :D

Something that wasn't answered was what Naruto's dad had to do with anything, and if you want to know, you'll be waiting for a bit. Now for some funny stuff…

This is the alternate version of Kiba's yell in the chapter:

"SHINO! GUESS WHAT!" Kiba yelled as he slammed the door open, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What're you people looking at? YOUR NAMES AREN'T SHINO!"

"Actually, my name is," said some girl meekly. She was promptly ignored.

Seeing how this was typical Kiba everyone went back to their conversations.

Poor girl. And, I don't know if anyone really cares, but this is what happened to Meri:

Ino had turned around and walked to Naruto to tell him more about Sasuke's absence and unknowingly pushed Meri, who tumbled backwards almost falling out the open window.

"Phew," Meri sighed, for she could have fallen out of the window and possibly broken her neck and died.

"SHINO! GUESS WHAT!"

"Uh-oh." Meri had made the fatal mistake of standing in Kiba's row, who was now coming RIGHT AT HER. Now, Kiba saw Meri, but thought she would move out the way, but seeing as how Meri is unimportant, she is dumb. Kiba ran and pushed her out of the window in order to tell Shino about the new life-sized Gundam coming out.

Many people witnessed Kiba's heinous act, but instead of wondering if she was okay, they all immediately thought, 'Why is the window open in the middle of January?' So, some brave soul closed it and the class clapped for him and the school day had continued like normal.

Incidentally, Meri HAD broken her neck and died. No one noticed, except maybe Sakura, but she hated Meri, so she was glad.

As usual, criticism and reviews are welcome and gladly taken.


	4. Act Four

-1Sorry for the delay, school started, and I've had to…and I guess you could care less, so rather than wasting your time, I'll start the chapter. But before that, let me give love to those who reviewed:**Em-chan**,**DarkRavie**,**Bittersweet27**,**xxMikeyxx**,** ICan'tThinkOfAnythingCreative**,**gare de lyon - ROAR**,** moongoddess421**,**animegirlkasumi**,**chinbaldo**,**MidoriHeiwa**, and **Keko-kun.**.

Also, I changed the rating because of reasons in this chapter. Some of you will probably be disappointed, mostly the ones who think its SasuNaru action in the chapter…

* * *

Naruto pulled his black beanie over his head more to hide his bright blonde hair. He didn't want to stand out too much and his hair would draw unwanted attention his way, or at least that's what he thought. The streets were lit very brightly, with many neon signs advertising various things. But he wasn't here for that, no, in fact Naruto's destination laid in one of the darker alleys that were between the stores.

He weaved through the small crowd of people and made his way to his point of interest.

"Naruto," someone had said.

"Hey," Naruto replied.

"Are you here for the stuff?"

"Yeah, how much?"

"Just six grams."

"Fifteen dollars."

Naruto handed over the appropriate amount of money and was thusly handed a plastic bag, which after feeling for a bit, he put into his messenger bag. He then walked away as if nothing had happened and headed for home.

And once home he took it out, sat himself down and had a smoke. As he sat there puffing out rings, which he had taught himself to do, he smiled and slightly giggled.

The small hole in his heart was filled temporarily.

The days went by, and unknowingly February had approached.

"Hey, what day is it?" Naruto asked munching on a rice ball. He had started to pack his lunch, but he found out that the only edible thing he could make were rice balls after having attempted other things. He and Sasuke were doing their normal routine, eating lunch on the rooftop.

"The tenth." Sasuke said as he started eating his perfectly made lunch.

"Of February?!"

"No, of March."

"Really?!" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke wide-eyed. "Huh, where did February go?"

"No, dimwit, it's the tenth of February."

"Really?!" Naruto asked, still looking at Sasuke, and then he looked up at the clouds.

"Huh, where did January go?" thought Naruto aloud. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, it's only four days way from Valentine's day," Naruto said smiling as he stood up. "I hope I get chocolates this year."

"I hate Valentine's day."

"Why? Everyone gets really excited, it's pretty nice."

"Exactly. Everyone gets excited…over me. I hate it."

"You're lucky, no one gets excited over me. I've never received a chocolate…ever." Naruto said.

"Ugh, I hate getting chocolates. All those girls are fake, they only want me as a trophy and to make themselves look better."

"That's not true, some of them really mean what they say."

"Oh yeah, and if I were to go out with one of them, the first thing they'd do is go and tell everyone they know, so that they can be jealous. Women disgust me."

"If you keep thinking that way, you'll never get a girlfriend Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned to his companion and frowned.

"I don't really want one."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura sang cheerfully as she opened the door to the roof. "I brought you your daily dessert! Today's is brownies!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling. "Anything for me?"

"Actually, I made you one, Naruto," Sakura said as she pulled out of her little bag that was packed with brownies. She took out one that was individually wrapped, and on the frosting it had a large orange 'N' on it.

"Aw, thanks Sakura," Naruto said smiling as he received it.

"No problem. Well, I have to get going, there are things I need to do, but I might be back later though. Bye-bye!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye and disappeared behind the door.

"You probably shouldn't eat that, Naruto."

"Why? Sakura-chan made it especially for me! Why wouldn't I eat it?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Just don't. Take mine," Sasuke said as he threw the bag of brownies at Naruto's feet.

"No! I finally have one of my own, so I'm going to eat it," Naruto replied stubbornly.

The next thing that happened was so quick, Naruto had little time to process it. Sasuke ran so swiftly that Naruto barely saw him move, and the next thing he knew Sasuke had consumed his brownie with one big bite and Sasuke, being taller than Naruto, was slightly bent over with his mouth on Naruto's hand. He stood up straight and wiped off excess crumbs off of his mouth.

"Theare, yew con't eat it nouw," Sasuke said, his mouth full of brownie. He then walked to the gate and spat out all of the brownie that was in his mouth.

"Awful," mumbled Sasuke as he walked toward Naruto.

"Why'd you have to eat it?! I wanted to!" said Naruto angrily.

"Because…" Sasuke paused. "I was jealous."

"Of me?!"

"…Maybe."

"You're…weird," was all Naruto could think of as he stormed off the rooftop to head to the classroom.

Sasuke had bitten back his tongue so as not to hurt Naruto's feelings. In the brownies was a small amount of mold, something that would surely make him sick. It had been covered by the frosting so that it would have gone undetected. It wasn't enough to kill a person, only enough to make them sick. Sasuke walked back down to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting there moping about his lost brownie, and also eavesdropping on the conversations of the various girls in his class.

"So who are you giving chocolates to, Ino?" asked girl A.

"Well, girl A, there's only one person to give it to. Sasuke of course!" Ino said.

"Of course," girl A repeated. "Of course."

'Pfft. Stupid Sasuke. Not only does he get to have everyone's chocolate, but he gets to have MY brownie. HE GOT A BAG OF THEM….Bastard. Hate that guy, he's the opposite of things I like…I wonder if a new episode of D. Gray-man comes on today…Oh wait, I'm angry. THINK ANGRY THOUGHTS. SASUKE….smells. He smells…badly,' thought Naruto.

"HE SMELLS HORRIBLE!" Naruto shouted from his desk, his hand was curled in a fist as though he had accomplished something, and once he realized that he had said it aloud, he laughed it off and sank down in his seat.

'STUPID SASUKE!'

And speak of the devil, Sasuke strolled in, all cool-like. In a way that suggested he owned the place, and this made Naruto even more annoyed. Sasuke went to his seat, took out his notes and studied, not saying a word to Naruto as he did so. Naruto, however, was busy failing at giving death glares at Sasuke.

Just like the last days of January, the next couple of days skipped by. Naruto eventually forgot about the brownie incident, and instead was terribly excited about Valentine's Day coming up.

In fact, on the day of the fourteenth, he got up bright and early and managed to get to school early too. He whistled as he walked to school from the train station, and then came to his shoe locker. He was awfully nervous, his palms were sweaty, and he took a deep breath before putting his hand on the small door handle.

'The moment of truth!' Naruto thought with his eyes closed. Then as he pulled it up slowly, he opened one eye and then the other to reveal...

Nothing.

Naruto's heart sank, and after swapping his shoes for slippers, he set his book on top of them. No chocolate for Naruto this year, once again. Naruto by this time had gotten used to the disappointment of Valentine's day, so although he was currently downhearted, he knew he would soon recover.

'Why do my shoes feel so small?' Naruto asked himself as he put them on. They were more snug than usual. 'Have my feet grown overnight?'

He went into the room and sat down on his seat and laid his head down. He thought that since he had gotten up early, he would now make up the loss time. After closing his eyes for a few minutes Naruto had started to drift asleep when he heard a pair of giggling girls enter the room. They seemed to get closer and closer, until finally…

"Uhm, excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked one of the girls, she had a pair of school shoes in her hand and her friend was holding something also.

Naruto looked up with a sort of a dazed expression and replied with a, "Huh?"

"Is this your book?" the same girl asked as she took Naruto's book that he had put in his locker out of her school bag.

"Uhhh…Yeah," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes, "How'd you get a hold of it?"

"Well, it was in my locker. I think you got mine confused with yours, here's your school shoes, and regular shoes," the girl said putting the book on Naruto's desk. "Could I get my school shoes back?"

"Oh! Sorry, I must've been more tired than I realized," Naruto said smiling as he took off the girl's slippers and handed them to her. Naruto's feet were small for a guy, which was lucky for him because he didn't rip her shoes, or outstretch them enough to notice. "I thought they felt small."

She gave him his school shoes, which he put on after getting them. The girl's friend was holding Naruto's other shoes, and she handed them to Naruto.

"Well, we'll see you around," the girl said as she walked away.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said smiling and waving as he sat back down as his desk.

After the girl left, Naruto was just sitting there, his head on the desk and one hand holding up the book, the other was holding his shoes lazily off the side of the desk. Finally, the gears turned.

'Wait a second…Did she say that I got them mixed up?'

This sudden revelation caused Naruto to stand up from his desk abruptly and run out of the classroom and jump half-way down the stairs to the locker area. He halted right in front of the locker he had believed to be his this morning and took a good hard look at the locker.

'IT'S NOT MY LOCKER!'

Naruto had indeed mistaken that girl's locker for his, for they were right next to each other. With this new found discovery (although it wasn't new for the girl had suggested this fact), Naruto was beaming with hope, maybe he would get a chocolate after all! So, he decided to repeat the ritual he had done with the false locker earlier that day. He took a deep breath, put his hand on the handle, closed his eyes and slowly pulled the door open.

Naruto opened one eye, and then the other. And to his delight he was welcomed by the one thing he had been hoping for: a small box of chocolates, with a delicate pink bow on it. Well, really, Naruto had wanted his locker to be flooded with chocolates, however this single box of chocolates made Naruto jump with joy…literally. He then slammed his shoe locker shut, and started racing back up the stairs. This was one of the best things that had happened during this school year and he had to tell somebody, but he couldn't tell just_anybody._ No, he had to tell Sasuke, his best friend.

"SASUKE, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed through the halls as he continued running.

He slammed the classroom door open and shouted, "SASUKE!"

Everyone was a bit startled by Naruto's sudden outburst, especially so early in the morning, even Kiba jumped slightly and he was the one who usually does the yelling.

Naruto, while ignoring everyone's complaints, dashed over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. He could barely contain his excitement and was all giddy like a school girl, and he did his best to restrain from jumping up and down.

"Guess what I got!" Naruto said as he held the box of chocolates behind his back.

"…Issues?"

"No, I got--" Naruto started off, however he was interrupted by the teacher that came in.

"Settle down, children. Settle down," Kakashi-sensei said as he entered the room. "It's time to start class."

So, thusly, class commenced. Naruto was still a giddy little school girl, almost squealing with joy, however he told himself that he would wait for lunch until reveal his splendid news.

The day continued and the classes flew by. English, Math, History, and then Art.

Then lunch came, however Naruto was asked by Kakashi-sensei to see him for a few minutes, so this delayed Naruto from going up to the roof.

"You needed to see me Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto as he timidly opened the door to the teacher's room and peeked his head in.

"Ah yes, Naruto. Come on in," Kakashi said as he made a gesture. Naruto did as he was told and stepped fully into the room, and then walked to the desk and stood next to him.

"Are you adjusting to school well?" asked Kakashi as he turned to Naruto.

"…Yes."

"…You're not lying are you?"

"No…"

"Okay then. That's all."

"…What? That's all? That's all you needed?"

"Yes," said Kakashi as he smiled, you couldn't necessarily tell it by his mouth though, since it was still covered by the cold mask, but you could see it in his eye.

"Alright…" Naruto said as he slowly backed away and exited the room.

"I don't think he knows half of what's going on around him," Kakashi thought aloud, sighing. "Poor kid."

And so, Naruto was off to tell Sasuke about his wonderful gift, given to him by the gods! Well, really, just a girl, but it might as well have been a god for Naruto treated it as such.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he slammed open the door to the roof.

"…" Sasuke looked up from eating his lunch. "…Yes?"

"Guess what!!!" Naruto said as he planted his butt next to Sasuke's. "Guess what I got!!!"

"…What?"

"Chocolates!" Naruto beamed. He took out the small box from behind his back and showed it to Sasuke.

"…So?"

"So?! SO?! This is the first time I've gotten chocolates!" Naruto said excitedly, he was bouncing up and down. "This is probably the best thing that's happened to me all school year! I wonder what she's like."

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

"I hope she's pretty."

And this annoyance wasn't the kind like before.

"Well, she doesn't have to be pretty."

It was different in a way, but in another way it could be considered the same.

"I just hope she's nice."

This time instead of being annoyed at just Naruto, it was more of irritation of Naruto's happiness.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. Sounds familiar."

Sasuke had definitely felt this before. It seemed to be…

"Do you think I should go out with her?"

Jealousy.

"Do whatever you want," Sasuke said, obviously vexed and he was quite so, but not only at Naruto, but at himself too. Sasuke packed his lunch and headed toward the doorway.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait! Where are you going?"

"I have matters to tend to," Sasuke said coldly.

"But, I need your help, I don't know what I should do…"

"Figure it out yourself," Sasuke said as he closed the door. Naruto's head hung low.

"I wish you could've been at least a little happy for me…"

Sasuke had retreated to the bathroom. It was the bathroom close to the main school office, a bathroom that no one really used, and a sanctuary of sorts. He splashed water on his face, as though to wash away the realization of his jealousy.

'Why should I be jealous of _Naruto_? I get enough chocolate to last him five lifetimes, so why would Naruto being overexcited about his make me annoyed?'

With this, another splash of water.

'Could it be that I was jealous that Naruto was showing the same attention to some stupid chocolates as he did to me?'

Splash.

'It couldn't be, that's too stupid. This is me I'm talking about. I don't get jealous over something so minute.'

Splash.

"…Right?" he asked his reflection as he dried off his face.

Thoughts similar to those crossed Sasuke's mind as he made his way back to the classroom. However, both his thinking and his journey were interrupted simultaneously.

"Sasuke-kuuun! There you are!" Sakura said as she approached him from behind.

"Do you need something, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not even looking at her.

"Uhm…Well…" Sakura said, she then stood directly In Sasuke's way, and looked at him.

Seeing as how his focus point had been the middle of the hallway, he was now looking at her face. She had put on some eye shadow with lip gloss, and was wearing some clips in her hair. Sakura had obviously dolled herself up for him. If Sasuke had internal eyes he would be rolling them, since he would not be so rude as to do it in front of them, even if they got on his everlasting nerves.

"Uhm…I made this for you!" Sakura said as she shoved a box in front of Sasuke, her eyes were closed, and she bowed. "Please accept them!"

Sasuke, being the gentleman that he was, took them off of her hands and said, "Thank you."

Sakura nearly fainted on the spot, but instead of doing so, just stepped aside as Sasuke continued his way. As soon as he out of Sakura's sight, he dumped his chocolate in the nearest trashcan.

Sasuke had considered finishing his trek to the classroom, when he realized he might be bombarded by other girls who wanted to give him their chocolate. So, thusly he decided to go down to the basement where the music room was. That was until he saw something that disturbed him so.

It was Naruto.

Normally this wouldn't upset Sasuke, but it wasn't just Naruto, it was someone else.

It was Hinata too.

They were talking, and Naruto was chuckling and was scratching his head in his usual airhead way. Further behind them was a pink-haired girl, who was smiling triumphantly. It certainly didn't take long for Sasuke to put two and two together.

Sakura had set this up. This subtracted a point from her attributes, which unfortunately for her had already been negative for a while now.

Sasuke decided to head to the roof to cool off his head. He promptly ignored the fact that a couple of people had been calling his name.

Once there, he climbed to the top of the entryway of the roof, and just laid there and stared at the clouds and tried to think of nothing. Maybe he would skip the rest of the day and hide out here, it had been a while since he sat and done nothing.

But after a couple of minutes, the 'not thinking' thing wasn't working out quite as well as he had hoped. He instead found himself re-thinking the previous thoughts about Naruto's chocolate, and now the current disgust in his stomach about seeing Naruto and Hinata talking together.

This was turning out to be a bad day in Sasuke's book, which hasn't happened in a long while.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he slammed open the door, this slamming of the door caused the entryway to shake a little, and Sasuke almost fell off the side.

"…What?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Guess what!" Naruto said smiling brightly, and although Sasuke could not see it, he could definitely hear it in Naruto's voice.

"…What?"

"I got a date with Hinata!"

A bad day indeed.

* * *

Hello…Hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. I'm really sorry…I'll try to do better next time. I worked on the bulk of this chapter during Thanksgiving break, but after I had done it, I had to go back and edit it because it made no sense. After making it make sense, break was over, and I finally got some free time this weekend to finish it.

This story line is starting to tread off trail…Originally there was no Valentine's thing. It's weird how much has been added to the original story line, however it is slowly, but surely, moving towards one destination. And now for the funnys.

This is the extended version of Girl A's appearance:

"Of course," Girl A repeated. "Of course." Girl A has short-term memory, you see, so she really had no idea what Ino was talking about. And then she realized she had no real name, and thus started screaming, "WHY MOMMA WHY?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A REAL NAME?!" She fell to he knees and started crying. You know, all dramatic-like.

And here's some weird thing that deals with Sasuke being crazy.

"Why? Sakura-chan made it especially for me! Why wouldn't I eat it?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke as if he were crazy. And he probably is, and he probably sits there in the fetal position sucking his thumb rocking back and forth, occasionally getting up and looking out of the window to see if someone was approaching him. He then freaks out for he messed up the curtain in this process, and as we all know Sasuke has OCD, so now that the curtain is ruined he must iron it 25 times, no more, no less, and then he puts it back up where it's supposed to be and he returns to his lowly corner and rocks himself to a certain beat whilst sucking that thumb. Then an alarm clock goes off, telling him that Boobah is on, and he must watch so he goes to the TV and turns it on and he sings the theme song (despite there being no actual words), and he sings it quite poorly. But this song of wonderment soothes Sasuke's disturbed soul.

I thoroughly enjoy poking fun at Sasuke. Also, there's a one-page parody thing on my profile that starts off like the Valentine conversation that I cut due to this long Author's note. Just wanted to let you know. It's not that funny though, just warning you.

As always, reviews and criticism are both equally loved.


End file.
